


princess

by redlight



Series: pet names [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Bickering, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bruises, Dark Shiro (Voltron), Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Teasing, is lance gettin feelings??, kink negotiation??, who let me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlight/pseuds/redlight
Summary: Lance isn't in denial, necessarily, because Kuroisa jerk – but he also fucks Lance, like,reallygood, so.So, some good things require bad decisions, but Lance can handle that.





	princess

**Author's Note:**

> who the FUCK LET ME DO THIS  
> WHY IS THERE A PART 3 OMFG

Kuro's mouth is hot and unrelenting on the inside of Lance's thigh.

He presses bruising kiss after bruising kiss against Lance's skin, _hot-heavy-harsh-harsh_ , holds Lance’s legs up and far apart and _god,_ Lance can't help the mewl that escapes his throat.

But he slaps his hands over his mouth, ‘cause _no, god, that’s so embarrassing, Kuro’s gonna tease him forever_ , he’s gonna get that crazed-obsessed look in his eye and decide that Lance is _just the cutest kitten, aren’t ya, sweetheart?_ And Lance doesn't – he does _not_ wanna acknowledge the way his insides get all squirmy and wired and hot when Kuro smirks like that, looks at him like that, makes Lance burn up like stellar nuclear fusion reactions – just let Lance _ignore it, okay_?!

But sure enough, Kuro chuckles, deep and admiring against the inside of Lance's knee.

"Don't stop for me, princess," Kuro murmurs, and _there’s_ that twisted fucking smirk! Sharp teeth and sharkishly sweet, matches up with the saltwater taste of his mouth. And Lance, well, he just snarls and squirms at the nickname, he’s not a _princess_ , but he’s wriggling his hips and trying to scoot up on the bed.

"Don't call me that, asshole," Lance mutters. Kuro shrugs, and wraps his rough fingers around one of Lance's ankles. Lance huffs. “Y’know, I usually top.”

And that’s true, usually – with Allura, with Hunk, Lance can _take control_ , he knows how to, but Kuro just – Kuro is too much of a control _freak_ to let _that happen_ , so Lance can do this, too.

Especially when it feels so fucking good.

But Kuro’s teeth are sharp, razor-edged and _totally not attractive_ , and seriously, who would let some asshole with _knife teeth_ kiss them? Especially with a laugh as obnoxious as _that_. “Really? I dunno if I can believe that, sweetheart.”

But, well, _w-w-well_ , that same sharp mouth is covering every inch of Lance's skin in bruises and hickeys, so maybe. When those hands throw Lance's legs over broad shoulders, when that mouth wraps around the head of Lance's cock.

Lance whimpers in surprise.

"You like that, princess?" Kuro's voice is _filthy_ , husky and low when he pulls back. "Look at that, look at your pretty cock." Lance squeaks and glares down at Kuro, because _what the fuck_ , except Kuro laughs like a fucking sexy madman with a victim to ravage and _dammit-goddammit Lance isn’t supposed to be the victim here_!

"Gonna be good to you," Kuro continues. "Gonna make you come 'til you can't no more, make you say my name, anything you ask, I'll _do_ it..."

Oh my god. Lance flushes to his ears, stumbles out, "Kuro, what the fuck, shut _up_ – "

Kuro blinks, looks at Lance almost sheepishly. "I'm – sorry. I won't talk like that. Um. What do you want me to say?"

"I – " Fuckin' _Kuro_. Being all – being all _weirdly sweet_ and _concerned_ for Lance and just – fuck, what the fuck? Lance is dizzy.

There's a few minutes where Lance just stares at Kuro, face flushed and his eyes wide, and Kuro just meets his gaze head-on.

"C'mon, baby," Kuro finally gripes. "You've gotta tell me what you want – "

"Keep – keep talkin' like that," Lance breathes. "We have a safeword, don't we? Don't stop unless I say the safeword. Just, just keep talkin', even if I ask you to shut up."

Kuro blinks.

And he _smirks_ , slow and sure and sticky like honey – "You're a kinky little bastard, ain'tcha?"

"You haven't seen anything near the worst I can do," Lance chuckles.


End file.
